Chrysalis
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Chrysalis is a shape-shifting being from the Underworld, and one of the newer subordinates to Sombra. Physical Appearance Her body was voluptuous like Homunculus Lust. Her hair, sea blue in color, stretched down her back, past her curvy hips. On top of her head was a sort of blue-green tiara, a emerald at the center of it. A cloth flowed around her shoulders, held together by another rounded green pearl jewel just above her chest, which was only covered by a black bra, each having a blue ring around it, and held by a metal ring. Her arms wore a long sleeve, only opening at the end of her hands. Her skirt reached down to her feet, which had boots reaching up to her thighs. Her outfit mainly was black, rimmed with a blue color that matched her hair. One unique feature on her was that she had a set of blue wings, the type one would find on a dragonfly. Personality Chrysalis is a manipulative type of demon, though she is more seductive in her approach. She is very supportive towards other demons, especially those she takes interest to such as Sombra, but most of her motives are self-involved. She often speaks in a soothing tone and with sexual tendencies during confrontation as her way to toy with others. History Season 3 After first joining in Sombra's forces, she found him meditating and thought of helping him out to relax a bit. When asked of Envy's current state, she questioned as to why she couldn't just go out and have fun instead of those artificial humans, being simply called ridiculous by Sombra. When Pluton was released, Chrysalis snuck out into the field during the chaos and managed to locate Envy. She then proceeded to suck all of his ability and power from him, and as a result, turning him into a human being, as she felt him to be unneeded for Sombra and she was far better than he could be in it. It was revealed what Sombra was going to send her out anyway to do so, but she went out too soon and without his knowledge about it. Season 6 After much of the group was put into Abaddon, Chrysalis made sure to suck their abilities away from them, all to be used for herself. By the time Nagisa Shiota had arrived, she was quick to confront him and his allies to battle. On the challenge, she sucked away Blair's ability, and immediately used her moves against them. At this point, she was challenged to a duel by Nagisa, who she accepts. She managed to suck out Nagisa's ability, but this resulted in her gaining the Demon Sense, causing great agony. Nagisa told her she can only stop it if she gave up all the abilities she had taken, which in the end she had to agree. By the final battle, Chrysalis had actually fled the scene just before the fight could begin. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Demons Category:Females